Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to determining threshold baselines based upon the received measurements, and analyzing the received measurements using the determined threshold baselines.
Description of the Related Art
A threshold baseline can generally be considered to be at least one reference value which serves as a basis for defining a change from one state to another state. For example, a threshold baseline can differentiate an “undesirable” state from a “desirable” state, or an “out-of-control” state from a “controlled” state, or an “abnormal” state from a “normal” state. Users can monitor whether a measurement of a process crosses a threshold baseline. As such, threshold baselines can be used to analyze these measurements of the process by differentiating which state each of the measurements corresponds to. Monitoring and controlling the process in accordance with the threshold baseline can ensure that the process operates at a desirable level, for example.